Surfer's Paradise
by BubbleBlue19
Summary: Boomer, Brick, Buttercup, Blossom, Butch and Bubbles will be spending their summer together at the hottest surfing location in the country! Experience their summer with them and all of their crazy adventures! They are not related. Original Pairings!
1. Welcome to Surfer's Paradise!

**Okay so I don't really know that much about surfing but I just really got into the mood of writing this and I hope that you like it!**

* * *

It was the day before summer at the Cocoba Hotel Surf and Sun Paradise. This was the best location for surfing in all of Hawaii. Surfers come from all around the country just to work and surf here for the summer.

The waves were legendary, the weather was always beautiful and it was the ultimate place to work for the summer. In fact, the new employees had just arrived!

The Queen Peach Ship was just arriving from the Big Island. "This is going to be so rad! You can already see the double overhead!" A guy named Butch yelled, leaning on the rails of the ship. He had black hair and a dark tan with emerald green eyes. His body was well built everywhere with an abstract lobster tattoo on the back of his left calf.

"Obviously. What did you think you were going to see? A flat horizon? As if! It isn't called surfer's paradise for nothing!" A girl called Buttercup sassily said back to him. Her shoulder length black hair was blowing in the ocean breeze and she could already feel her pale skin beginning to burn and her light green eyes being blinded by the sun. Grunting in irritation she suddenly decided to hide in the shade.

A girl with long red hair was quickly trying to absorb everything she could from the "Gifts of Surfing" book that she just bought before boarding the ship. Her pink eyes were quickly skimming through pages, now realizing that she probably should've bought this book a while ago, and brought higher SPF sunscreen.

"I take it you don't surf?" Said a boy with sandy blonde hair and a golden tan as he stood next to her.

"Not really, I was hoping that I would be able to learn this summer. My name is Blossom, what about you?" She replied to him.

"Well it would come in handy in a place like this. My name is Boomer by the way." Boomer responded to her.

"I'm just assuming that you like surfing? I mean the giant wave tattoo on your chest wasn't a big enough to emphasize that." She said to him with a small laugh.

"You have to show your passion! I mean I have my wave, that guy has a lobster and then you have big red there with a big sun on his back." Boomer said, acknowledging Butch and a boy with shaggy dark red hair and a sun kissed tan.

This boy's name was Brick. He had blood red eyes, a build body and of course a giant sun tattoo on his back right shoulder. He was leaning over the railing as well, looking at the beautiful island that he would be calling his home for the summer. The beaches looked beautiful and he assumed that they would be staying at the luxurious Cocoba Hotel. His assumption was wrong.

* * *

"Alright everyone, my name is Ricky and I'm the supervisor of you newbies for the whole summer. I am also in charge of deciding who gets the positions, ALL of the positions. That is of course including the positions for the surfing instructors." Ricky said to the group of new employees, his gelled brown hair not even slightly moving in the warm breeze.

"How many positions are there for surfing instructors?" Asked a girl with short brown hair and eager eyes.

"Six. Oh and don't think you will be the only instructors of course; we have four veteran instructors also. So the clients between surfing and wakeboarding will be split 60/40 with you newbies getting the 40%." Ricky said with a smile, not a nice smile thought, rather cynical actually.

"How will the positions be decided?" Asked Boomer anxiously.

"There will be judging, you all will apply for the position, unless you really can't surf that well. Then you will be put into one of the other jobs." Ricky explained, enunciating the work 'other' like it wasn't that good of a thing.

"Are you the only judge?" Buttercup asked in a slightly alarmed voice.

"Sadly enough, no. It will be me and two of the veteran surfing instructors who should be here any moment now." Ricky said, his voice sounding more irritated by the second.

"We're here Ricky! When are we starting?" Asked a girl with long light blonde hair, a glowing tan and eyes that were as blue as the sky. She was standing next to another girl with elbow length, light brown hair and green eyes.

"Well now that you're both finally here, now I suppose. Oh dammit, I forgot I needed to get the evaluation papers from my office. I'll just meet you down by the beach I guess. Give them the run down on the position and weed out the non-surfers." Ricky instructed the blonde girl.

"Okay guys so we are going down to the main beach for the hotel which is Sugarsand Beach and is a total tourist farm. This is where you will take the more beginner clients if you become an instructor. A mile or so down is Starry beach which is a bit more secluded and on the opposite waterfront with better waves. Now I'm really sorry to say that since there's forty of you and only six spots, a lot of you will get the other jobs which in all honesty kind of suck. Oh and my name is Bubbles by the way!" Bubbles explained to the newbies.

"What is the best way to become an instructor?" Asked Butch, eyeing the blonde surfer rather obviously.

"Be as technical and clean as you can, but also throw in some freestyle to show that you can handle the more experienced clients." Bubbles explained. "Oh I almost forgot are any of you not surfers? Don't feel bad this will just save the embarrassment of you attempting to surf." Bubbles asked the group.

Blossom was the only one to hesitantly raise her hand. There were of course a few chuckles and some rather rude comments.

"Okay since she's the only one who can actually admit this, I only have three questions for you: What's your name? How well can you swim and do you know CPR?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

"My name is Blossom, I'm captain of the swim team at my school and I'm CPR certified." Blossom said promptly to the surfer girl.

"Perfect! In that case you get beach lifeguard duty on Starry Beach. Which by the way guys, beach lifeguard is the second best job, especially on Starry Beach. So this non-surfer that you guys were making fun of will have a better job than most of you this summer!" Bubbles said to the group with a smile of satisfaction spread across her face. "Any others willing to fess up that they can't surf?"

A few more hands rose instantly this time.

"Too late, you'll just sit out for this then and will be assigned with the others later." Bubbles said, smile still in place.

"Alright, I'm back! Now lets get this judging started!" Ricky yelled.

The competition started and in all honesty. Everyone was tearing up the waves. Everyone pretty much thought that they had in the bag, which of course was also not true.

"Now guys, everyone's assigned position for the summer will be given and the staff bonfire by The Candle tonight! For now though, I will show you where you will be staying for this summer!" Bubbles said after everyone had given their best effort.

"Are we going to see the hotel?" Asked a girl excitedly.

"Well you kind of have to if you'll be working there, but that's not where you'll be staying. Everyone get on the Whale Shark bus!" Bubbles yelled to the group.

* * *

The island was absolutely beautiful as they passed through the Red Iron Bridge and into the downtown area.

"Where we're staying must be absolutely gorgeous! I mean look at this island! Everything is beautiful!" said a girl in the front of the bus with a giggle.

"I bet it's some super cushy cabana on the water! Super secluded of course!" A boy joined in with excitement.

"No way dude! I bet we get one of those lone little islands to ourselves! Like a newbie paradise!" Another boy jumped in.

"Sadly enough, not exactly. They're not awful, but your guesses were kind of just way off. We're here!" Bubbles said the last sentence in a singsong voice that sounded a bit sadistic at the moment.

The bus came to a halt at a bunch of cabins that were slightly past town on the hill going up to The Candle. They were small, colorful cabins that really didn't look that luxurious.

"These are known as the Hillside Cabins, where all of the newbies stay. Four to a cabin, which if you can do the math is five girl cabins and five guy cabins. There's also a larger dining cabin and a lounge cabin up the hill a ways. Any questions?" Bubbles asked the employees.

"Yeah um where do you guys stay?" Boomer asked her.

Bubbles and the other girl laughed. "Definitely not here. You guys will never find out, at least not until next year if you come back." Bubbles responded.

"Do you stay in the hotel?" Asked a girl with curly blonde hair.

"No, Ricky does. But the cool members of the staff have a much better location. Moving on, other questions?" Bubbles said trying to push the newbies away from asking the exclusive questions.

"Where are the secret surfing spots for the staff?" Brick asked curiously.

"Well, the thing is that they're called secret spots for a reason. So you'll have to earn the whereabouts of these spots from veterans." Bubbles explained to him.

"How do we do that?" Butch asked in a tired voice.

"Oh trust me, you'll find out. There is however one spot that is just for staff newbies. So if anyone wants to go surfing right after you pick your cabins, you can follow me!" Bubbles said happily.

Everyone got adjusted into his or her cabins.

Girl Cabin #1

-Buttercup

-Camille

-Lauren

-Maria

Guy Cabin #1

-Brick

-Luke

-Boomer

-Davis

Girl Cabin #2

-Jenna

-Emily

-Rebecca

-Blossom

Guy Cabin #2

-Joe

-Butch

-Kyle

-Andy

Girl Cabin #3

-Polly

-Hanna

-Rachel

-Michelle

Guy Cabin #3

-Jake

-Michael

-Alex

-Matt

Girl Cabin #4

-Heidi

-Emma

-Jamie

-Briar

Guy Cabin #4

-Jeremy

-Mitch

-Patrick

-Stephen

Girl Cabin #5

-Robin

-Claire

-Kirsten

-Leah

Guy Cabin #5

-Brad

-Owen

-Jeff

-Tristan

"Now that everyone is fully acquainted with each other, let's get going to the newbie spot!" Bubbles yelled before she started heading her way up the hill.

Boomer came running up next to her, "Hi! I'm Boomer, I know you can't really say this but I was just wondering if you could let me know if I got the instructor position?" Boomer questioned her.

"As much as you look like a typical surfer boy, I wouldn't let that get to your head. As for your score, I can't tell you." Bubbles said playfully and then stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"Is this some sort of sick joke? There's no surf here!" Buttercup shouted angrily. Which that's what it looked like, the edge of a very steep cliff that was just before the peak of The Candle.

"For tourists, of course there's no surfing here! As for you guys, there definitely is." She said, pulling up some bushes to reveal some well built makeshift steps that led down the cliff. Bubbles started walking down the stairs, and her surfer friend named Jen covered up the stairway when everyone was heading down.

When the finally reached the bottom, there was a rather small beach with a lot of large rocks around it. There was a huge hole right in the middle of the cliff that was holding up The Candle.

"This is called The Pirate's Eye. It may look a little rough, but it gets killer shredding waves and it's as secluded as it gets for you new guys!" Bubbles said to the group.

"Not bad at all blondie!" Brick said to here as he starting running into the water with his board.

The new employees surfed to the best of their hearts desire until it was finally time to head up to the Candle for the employment ceremony.

Bubbles and Jen went over to sit with the other veterans and the newbies went to the other side of the fire.

"Ladies, gentleman, newbies, it is time for the employee announcements to start! Let's start with the every exclusive surf instructor position; the takers of these spots are Brick, Hanna, Jake, Lauren, Boomer and Jamie. That sucks for everyone else. Congratulations. Moving on, since Bubbles so nicely gave a pretty good position away for lifeguard on Starry Beach to Blossom, there are only three other beach lifeguard spots and they go to Mitch, Claire, and Tristan. The positions for the pool lifeguards go to Heidi and Matt. Now for the funniest position to watch, child supervision, which is for Emily and Jeff. Those groans won't change your position! For the bellhops and maids we have Rachel, Brad, Leah, Michael, Maria, Joe, Camille, Andy, Robin and Jeremy. For the position at the front desk we have Kristen! Moving onto the smoothie shack we have Butch, Kyle, and Jenna. Now for the spots in rental equipment we will be putting Owen and Rebecca. Giving the island tours will be Briar and in the gift shop will be Polly! The golf caddie positions are for Patrick, Davis and Michelle. Last but not least, our wait and kitchen staff will consist of Emma, Luke, Alex, Stephen and Buttercup. Your uniforms are waiting right here so pick them up and get some rest! I will see you all 7:00 sharp tomorrow morning!" Ricky said before leaving the bonfire celebration.

The new surfing instructors could not be more ecstatic! They were cheering and hugging and just all around bragging.

"Don't get too excited newbies! Welcome to surfer's paradise, but tomorrow will be the start of hell week! You better sleep up tonight!" Bubbles shouted as the rest of the veterans cheered and laughed behind her.

* * *

 **Sorry about all of the large amount of details but I hope you like and look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Newbie Initiation

It was 5:00 in the morning, still relatively dark with only the light from the Candle shining. A normal, peaceful morning on Maka Wuhu Island for the new employees. Until the veteran staff arrived of course.

The horn from the whale shark bus sounded loudly through the thin cabin walls. Followed by a megaphone voice, "Newbies! Get your asses out here! Welcome to hell week!"

They all emerged from their cabins, all tired, hair a mess and in sleeping clothes or lack there of. "Who the hell are you?" Butch said angrily towards the brunette boy who had yelled through the megaphone.

"My name is Adam," he replied, "I'm one of the head surfing instructors here newb, so no sassing back to someone that could make all of your summer hell instead of just this week!"

"I hope you guys like waxing boards, doing laundry, serving food and slaving after us veterans!" Jen yelled through the megaphone.

"For no reason? Yeah, no thanks. Enjoy your pleasure torture everyone." Buttercup groaned as she turned around and started heading back to her cabin.

"Oh newbie! There is actually a prize if you make it through hell week successfully! All access to a secret veteran surf spot, the Gateway and us veterans will actually talk to you in a way that isn't incredibly awful." Bubbles shouted after her.

"Seriously?! The Gateway! That's supposed to be like the perfect break and like almost no one knows about it!" Boomer said ecstatically.

"Fine. Are there rules?" Buttercup asked angrily, knowing that the only chance at good surfing was making it through this week.

"Obviously betty! You hide or resist us, will only make everything so much worse. Oh and nothing is really off limits, but we won't try and get you fired." Adam explained to them.

"Please, I don't need to listen to anyone. I'll just go and find this exclusive surf spot myself." Butch said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't do that lobster boy. You try and find the spot, you will be in for a big surprise that you definitely will not like. Trust me on this." Bubbles said in a slightly kinder voice.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Butch asked cockily.

"Oh you bet." Bubbles said with a cynical smile.

"Anyways, for starters everyone should get in your work uniforms right about now! You have 15 minutes!" Adam shouted into the megaphone.

* * *

"Why do we have to rush and get dressed? Are they seriously going to make us do initiation stuff in our uniforms?" Buttercup vented to her cabin angrily.

"At least you don't have to run around in a short-skirted maid outfit." Maria sighed.

"Tell me about it." Camille agreed as she pressed down her skirt.

"That hula skirt really suits you Buttercup!" Lauren said with a snarky smile, looking at herself in the mirror.

"That skimpy bikini totally suits you Lauren! It's just as skanky as you are!" Buttercup said in a fake happy voice.

"Excuse me? I'm a surfing instructor, you can't talk to me like that." Lauren said, getting in Buttercup's face.

"Correction, you're a key word, 'new' surfing instructor. And something tells me that the veterans wouldn't appreciate a newb acting like they have just as much authority as they do." Buttercup defended herself with a smile.

"Well you are definitely right, Buttercup is it? So there will be some fun in store for you Lauren." Bubbles said through the window of the cabin.

Buttercup gave Lauren a smile of satisfaction.

"But we also don't appreciate narks. Thanks for thinking of us though Buttercup. Get your waitstaff friends and prepare a lovely breakfast for us veterans would you?" Bubbles said with a smile and hands on her hips.

Buttercup stormed out of the cabin with her hands clenched into fists.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Blossom asked the veteran lifeguard girl, Giselle. She was referring to the tight, red one-piece swimsuit that was her uniform.

"You sure do newbie! Get used to the constant breeze!" Giselle laughed before exiting the cabin.

"Your outfit is totally the cutest! At least you don't have to wear a tennis skirt and a cardigan just to watch children." Emily said with a groan.

"That definitely beats this cheesy orange and pink polo shirt that I have to wear for standing at a rental shack all day!" Rebecca said angrily.

"At least you don't have to wear a visor with your stupid polo! And your polo color scheme isn't orange and puke green! Oh and and there isn't a giant picture of a smoothie on your visor." Jenna said with disdain.

"Yeah, yours is definitely the worst." Emily said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Jenna said as she threw her visor at the laughing girls.

* * *

"Get ready for a full day of picking up hotties on the beach bro!" Boomer said, slipping on his trunks and high-fiving Luke who was then called out of the cabin by an angry Buttercup.

"That girl is seriously harshing my mellow." Davis said as he adjusted his orange and light blue polo.

"Tell me about it. Just because she didn't get surf instructor she's like a total downer." Brick added to the discussion.

"At least she's pretty hot though." Davis said with a smirk.

"Not as hot as that blondie though! She can teach me how to surf any day." Boomer chuckled.

"Enough broad talk newbs. Time to get going! And don't count on anything with that particular one Matthew McConaughey, she's mine." Adam said through the window with a smirk.

"Bummer dude. Don't worry though! There's plenty of hot blonde betties on this island!" Davis said with encouragement.

* * *

"As you can already tell, your dining hall friends are all gone to make us a delicious meal. Instructors and lifeguards follow Adam, Bubbles and I to the beach. The rest of you get ready for hell." Jen said with a snarky laugh.

* * *

It was now 6:45.

"I hope you newbs learned your lesson on authority, particularly you Lauren." Bubbles said with a laugh.

"You can't make us do this! We don't deserve it!" Lauren yelled at the laughing veterans.

"We can actually, especially since you made the comment that you have just as much power as we do. Which is false if you picked that up while catching waves on your oiled up boards." Jen said snarkily, Bubbles and Adam joined in on her laughter.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh for our first initiation test?" Brick asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah it definitely was, but you can thank Lauren for that one." Bubbles said with a matching smile to Jen's.

"So I suggest you tone it down Ms. Attitude, and I also suggest that you focus more on the occasional hell that you'll be getting throughout the day." Adam joined in with them. They all then departed towards the hotel.

"Wait so you're telling me that we waxed over thirty boards, did all of their laundry, got doused from head to toe in seaweed, and surfed on oiled boards because of you?!" Boomer yelled at Lauren angrily.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think it would be this big of a deal! I didn't even say it to their face! How was I supposed to know that they were listening?" Lauren said in defense for herself.

"It still hasn't been made clear to you that they are literally always listening?" Jake shouted at her.

"They're not messing around this week you guys, you piss them off and then we all get punished this week. Then you can count on being punished by us too! Especially you Lauren!" Hanna yelled at her.

"Oh my god I'm sorry okay! I'll keep my mouth shut for the rest of the week alright!" Lauren yelled back at her fellow new surf instructors.

"How about we make it the whole summer? I think the rest of us would really like that." Brick said in an uncaring voice.

"I can honestly say that I can't stand any of you in the slightest." Lauren said to them.

"Oh no! Then I guess you'll actually have to be friends with non-instructors if you want to have any friends at all!" Hanna said with sass.

"We'll just see about that!" Lauren yelled at them before she started storming off down the beach.

"I don't know where she's storming off to, the hotel is the other way." Jamie said while giggling.

"Hopefully she'll just start swimming back to the mainland." Boomer said in an annoyed voice.

* * *

"New ladies and gentleman! I'm very pleased to see that all of you are here on time and are in uniform! I would suggest more sleep though, you all look exhausted. But at least my beach staff looks as though they've already dipped into the water!" Ricky said in front of the staff dining room. All of the new employees were sitting at tables while the veteran staff stood on either side of Ricky in a line.

"Will it be 7:00 every morning?" Blossom asked hesitantly.

"For some of you, yes. That would be the wait staff, maids and bellhops, and front desk is 24/7 so you might actually be here a lot earlier. As for child supervision and the surfing instructors, your hours are based on clients which fill up more as the summer goes on." Ricky explained to them.

"How do we obtain clients?" Brick asked him.

"Well, clients are given in a cycle and they depend on how filled up the veteran staff is. So it's pretty random unless someone asks for you specifically." Ricky said to him.

"How many days off a week do we get?" Buttercup asked anxiously.

"You're off when I say you're off. Oh and let's not forget my three strike method. If you're late for work, that's a strike. If you're rude to customers, that's a strike. And if you get less than 7/10 on your staff evaluations then that's also a strike." Ricky said with a smile.

"So when do we start if it's not now?" Asked Butch, hoping that would mean that he could catch some waves before work.

"Well today it's now, and I have schedules for everyone right here! Pick them up and get to work!" Ricky yelled as he exited the staff room.

"So do we have to teach people today?" Hanna asked Bubbles and Jen.

"No you don't have any clients today but Bubbles, Adam, Tyler and I do so you guys can watch us so you get the idea." Jen explained to her.

"New surfing instructors! Follow us down to the beach!" Adam yelled across the loud room.

"Beach lifeguards come down to the beach too!" Giselle shouted after him.

* * *

"Man, that is bleak." Brick said as he watched the new lifeguards swim out to the far buoy and then turn around several times.

"No kidding, they're going to be wiped later." Hanna said in agreement.

"Who are you guys going to watch?" Boomer asked as he walked up the them.

"I don't know yet, Adam seems like kind of a dick." Brick replied.

"I think I'm going to watch Bubbles, I heard that she gets the most requests." Hanna said to them.

"Do you know who everyone else is watching?" Boomer asked.

"Jamie is watching Adam, Jake is watching Jen, and Lauren is watching Tyler." Hanna explained to them.

"I guess I'll go watch Jen." Brick decided with a shrug to his shoulders.

"I'll watch Bubbles then." Boomer said confidently.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? In case you didn't notice, Adam doesn't exactly like you. And the fact that you're watching his girlfriend might make him mad." Hanna said, voice full of concern.

"They're like confirmed boyfriend and girlfriend?" Brick questioned her.

"That's what he keeps saying to all of the new employees." Hanna replied.

"Well I don't care, I just want a lot of money this summer and she seems to make more than he does." Boomer said with an eye roll.

* * *

"Okay my client will be here any moment now. You have to start out with the basics of course like paddling and popping up. Then you work on the stance. You practice that for a bit and then you hit the waves. Pretty simple right? When you get more experienced surfers, they basically just want to learn new moves." Bubbles explained to Hanna and Boomer.

"How do you get so many requests? Is it because you're a girl?" Hanna asked her.

"Yes and no. I get repeat clients that are girls because they feel more comfortable with me. I get repeat guy clients mainly just because I'm a girl in a bikini." Bubbles said with a giggle.

"So that's the only reason why people request you?" Boomer asked in shock.

"Well, and the fact that I can totally rip it up on the waves." Bubbles said with a smile.

"Where do you surf anyways? There's no way that you can get good waves just on the beach." Boomer asked now feeling more confident since Bubbles seemed to be a lot nicer without Adam and Jen around.

"I still can't tell you, sorry! My client is here now so just pay attention!" Bubbles said, keeping her bright smile present.

Her client was a plumper woman in her 40's. She was very sweet and energetic. Not very good but she just seemed happy to be there. Bubbles was adjusting her form and giving her some pointers. And Boomer could not keep his eyes off of her.

She just seemed so kind and patient. Her eyes were big and they sparkled in the sunlight and her hair always seemed to have a constant breeze moving with it.

"Boomer stop staring!" Hanna whisper-shouted at him. She then motioned her head over to Adam who was glaring at Boomer intensely.

"Oh shit." Boomer said.

"I would actually start running now." Hanna said in a serious tone.

"I'm not scared of him." Boomer said with a new found feeling of determination.

* * *

At the end of the week…

"Alright now some of you have done a brilliant job keeping up with hell week, and it's been a rougher ride for others that it was for some. But I think that running around naked, have your hair soaked in expired horseradish, gotten chum poured on you in your sleep, eating a tasty plate of worms and going dumpster diving is definitely worth getting to the Gateway!" Adam said in an excited voice, sending a large smirk Boomer's way. Boomer had endured every single one of Adam's cynical tasks.

"But not all of you will get to go the Gateway! Only the ones that we have chosen!" Jen said with a matching smirk to Adam's.

"And those lucky newbs that have made it through initiation are… Brick, Lauren, Jenna, Davis, Butch, Buttercup, Rebecca, Luke, Camille, Andy, Hanna, Polly, Blossom, Jake, Alex, Emma, Jamie, Mitch, Patrick, Robin, Claire, Tristan and Boomer! Don't feel bad if you didn't make it, you'll have plenty of opportunities to suck up to us veteran's enough to get access!" Bubbles said with a giggle.

There were groans and even some sobbing, but a large portion of cheers from the ones that had made it through.

"Now you chosen will follow us, the rest of you will be watched by the remaining veterans so you don't try and follow us." Jen said as her, Bubbles and Adam gathered the winners.

* * *

They went down to Starboard Harbor and got into three of the hotel boats. The sun was just starting to set so the water was a bright orange color at this point. They went around the hotel beaches and the islands that were used to launch off fireworks. The hotel had lights flashing up into the sky as they passed it. Just past the hotel they reached a giant rock that looked like an arch. There was beach all around the ends of the arch with water running through the middle. The waves were coming from all sides and they were huge.

"Now newbies, this is the Gateway! Formally known as the Gateway to Maka Wuhu. As you figured out, you can only get here by boat or by paddling out, but it is well worth it!" Jen yelled happily.

Everyone rushed towards the water with their boards in hand, that was except Blossom of course.

"Still don't know how to surf huh?" Boomer asked as he walked up next to her.

"No, I don't. I would highly suggest that you get away from this non-surfer, you might be mocked mercilessly." Blossom said with a sad voice.

"Doesn't bother me. I could teach you if you want!" Boomer said with a smile.

"You'll be so busy on the beach already with clients, and I can't afford to pay you to teach me." Blossom replied.

"I can make time! It's no big deal!" Boomer responded happily.

"That's really nice of you but I would feel bad without giving you something in return." Blossom explained to him.

"Well, you could do something for me." Boomer said, now sounding a bit nervous.

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, sorry if that's what you were going to say." Blossom said, her face flushing.

"Oh not with you! I mean, not that you're bad. Okay this is coming out really wrong. I mean like since you're a girl, maybe you could help me get the attention of this one girl that I think I kind of like. And in exchange I could teach you how to surf!" Boomer explained to her.

Blossom smiled and then burst out into a fit of giggles, "That sounds like a better idea, you have yourself a deal!"

* * *

 **There will be more Butch, Buttercup, Brick and Blossom in the next chapter! I promise!**


End file.
